Silverfang
General Information Silverpaw is a silver tom with darker spots and a white muzzle. His left ear is black and his right ear is ginger. His eyes are amber. He is serious, very smart, brave, but also cold. Silverpaw has problems having friendly conversations with cats, because he doesn't know what to say and is very honest about his opinion, which can hurt a lot of cats if he tells them straight to the face what he thinks. He also prefers to be alone and keep to himself. One of the kits in Flowerstar's second litter. ---- History Silverkit is born to Flowerstar. Soon after he opens his eyes, he goes outside to explore with Puddlekit, who is much older than the rest of the kits. Squirrelkit follows behind with quick speed, and catches up to the two. They decide to explore camp, and Silverkit chooses the warriors den. The three kits quickly scamper off. Silverkit goes inside and remarks how large the warriors den is, when Squirrelkit trips over Flameclaw, waking him up. Startled, Flameclaw gets up and says that he should be up anyway. Silverkit and his sister ask who he is. Flameclaw chuckles and replies that he's their father, delighting the two. Squirrelkit then jumps out of the den, slowly followed by Silverkit. They go to the nursery and rest by their mother, Flowerstar. The next day they have a clan meeting; Silverkit's first clan meeting. A couple days later, Squirrelkit hushes the rest of her littermates over. Silverkit listens to his sister as she proposes the idea of sneaking out of camp. Silverkit rolls his eyes and tells her it's a mouse-brained idea, keeping his voice low because of the near-by Flowerstar. Squirrelkit is about to respond, but is interrupted as Flowerstar picks her up and begins to clean off her fur. When it comes to Silverkit for grooming time, he sighs but lets his mother do as she pleases. Suddenly tired, Silverkit slowly sits down in his nest. Later on, he hears the sound of his littermates escaping camp. He decides that they need some cat like him to watch over them to make sure they don't run into trouble, so he quietly stalks them out of camp. He trails far behind, so they don't scent him but he can keep a good eye on them. He ducks into a bush after their guard goes up and he sees BloodClan cats running towards camp, trying to ignore the thorns tearing at his fur. Silverkit is spotted as he gets out of the bush. He tells his siblings that they were safer in the forest, due to the ongoing battle in camp. Silverkit settles down and watches as they play in the clearing. Just as he starts to doze off, Squirrelkit yells that he's 'the enemy' in their game and tackles him to the ground. Rainkit joins in happily, saying that she would will the battle against 'Silverstar'. Troutkit follows the lead, reducing Silverkit to nothing as the three kits swarm over him. He questions out loud if they have gone insane, then realizing the playfulness in their eyes, decides to play along and yells that they can't defeat the 'great Silverstar.' The bushes suddenly rustle, scaring most of the kits. Silverkit throws off Squirrelkit with a bored tone of mew, mumbling about how they got caught. The cat turns out to be Maplepaw, who was not participating in the battle due to unknown reasons. Maplepaw offers to watch over them, and he halfheartedly agrees before he catches the scent of blood. Maplepaw notices, and quickly hurries them to camp when she notices the battle dying down. Once they get there, the camp is littered with scarlet. Squirrelkit, alarmed, questions what happened and presses against Maplepaw's legs. Silverkit examines the camp and simply replies that he doesn't think they really need to or should know. Maplepaw walks them to the nursery and asks if they want her to sleep there tonight, due to the odd absence of their mother. The rest agree, but Silverkit only shrugs and sleeps farther from the apprentice when the time comes. Later on, Squirrelkit is energized by the fact of being an apprentice someday. Silverkit grunts and says that they still have many moons to go through. Squirrelkit pouts and exclaims that he shouldn't ruin her fun. Silverkit rolls his eyes and slips by his hyper sister. He watches the sky for a while before going into the nursery to sleep. A couple weeks later, Asylumfrost arrives. After Flowerstar calls them out to meet their older sister, Silverkit, once again, trails behind. He catches up to Squirrelkit as she notices Crowpaw coming into camp and holds her back, telling his sister that he must be tired. Accepting the idea, Squirrelkit goes back to running over to Asylumfrost. An unknown time after that, Silverkit is seen agreeing to play with his siblings, then sighs as Flowerstar tells them to sit down once she returns. After his mother tells them about StarClan and his father's death, Silverkit narrows his eyes, but keeps quiet while his siblings seem sad. Flowerstar grants them permission to visit Flameclaw's grave whenever they want and Silverkit asks his brother, Troutkit when they'd like to visit it. Troutkit answers, saying that maybe tomorrow they could. Later Squirrelkit is seen pressed against Silverkit. Squirrelkit suggests that to her littermates that they could visit their father's grave and Silverkit answers that a lot could go wrong, but does agree to her suggestion. Silverkit is seen crouching, then telling his litter mates when Flowerstar passed. The kits dash out of cap, Silverkit on Squirrelkit's heels. The tom trails behind his siblings, then, once they arrived at the cliff where their father's grave was, Silverkit comments to Moonkit that it seems dangerous. Troutkit crashes in Squirrelkit and Moonkit, resulting in all three falling over the cliff and cries out to them. Flowerstar and the others arrive, Flowerstar leaping after her kits to save them and Silverkit steps away from the cliff, horrified. Silverkit gets grabbed by Shadow and the patrol heads down to the shore with him in tow. After they arrive where Flowerstar is, Shadow lets go of Silverkit. Flowerstar dies, saving the kits and the new leader, Shadow, asks Silverkit and Squirrelkit if they think they can walk alone so that they can carry Flowerstar back. All Silverkit does is nod. Lilacflower offers the two that she could carry them on her back, but Silverkit declines the offer. The tom pads behind Lilacflower, eyes downcast. Later Silverkit is seems watching his sister chasing a leaf, smiling. After she catches it, Shadowstar calls a Clan meeting and he follows her. The kits get called forward to become apprentices, Silverkit, now Silverpaw, receiving Blackpelt as his mentor. Silver''paw is much later seen going out of camp to hunt. However, as soon as he sets off, he hears the bushes rustling and stalks towards it, only to have a blur fly past him. He reluctantly gives chase, and, comes to a stop at the border. He asks who the strange cat is, and discovers that a loner named Pyro who mocks his willingness to chase him without second thought. But, Silverpaw's reply is cut off when he scents Troutpaw in danger, and quickly sets off for a rescue. Taken by surprise, the silver tom finds that the loner, Pyro, is pursuing him close behind. Silverpaw jumps through the bushes and pauses by Troutpaw's side; he turns to his brother, teeth gritted. He runs over to his fallen brother, his voice shaking for once. Troutpaw's first question is if Tundrakit is alright, which Silverpaw quickly answer with a nod, and crouches closer to his body. Troutpaw gets up and shuts his eyes, leaning on the silver tom as he leads the way back. After taking his brother to the medicine cat den, a while later, Silverpaw leaves a ending clan meeting and trudges around outside. He is again approached by Pyro, who, once thought to be black-furred by Silverpaw, is actually a ginger tabby and white. The silver tabby scowls and asks about what he wants; Pyro points out Silverpaw's wanting to explore outside the borders. He offers to help, but Silverpaw declines by saying he'll think about it. Later on, he seeks out Moonpaw and finds Newtkit taunting her; he scares the kit away and asks to talk to her. Moonpaw obliges and the two sneak out of camp until they find an ideal spot. Silverpaw then carefully reveals his secret slwoly after Moonpaw swears to not tell any cat, at any cost. She tells him to follow his heart and do what makes him happy, and Silverpaw accepts his inner feelings and decides to leave; ''Moonpaw nodded, listening to her brother's story, "Follow your heart, Silverpaw, just like Shadowstar would say." she meowed quietly, staring at her paws, "I mean...I'll miss you, but you won't be happy. If you're not happy, if you're just...restraining yourself from being happy..." she trailed off, then locked into his gaze. "What I'm trying to say, Silverpaw, is that not every cat is perfectly loyal. Don't feel restricted to the clan just because our parents were the loyalest of warriors, one even a leader. Do what makes '''you '''happy, no matter how '''selfish '''it seems." Silverpaw gave a small nod at his sisters words. They did help him and deep down he know that he had already chosen what to do. The silver tom rose to his paws, ears twitching softly as he looked at his sister, "Thank you, Moonpaw. I've decided to leave. Now, I mean. I do not want to say goodbye to anybody, it'd only make them sad," he murmured. Silverpaw is last seen running towards Pyro, the latter seemingly perking up upon seeing him approach. Silverpaw tells him that he'll leave with him, but they have to leave right at that moment. To that Pyro agrees and the two leave, Silverpaw only glancing back at RoseClan's territory for a split second, hoping that the others wouldn't miss him too much. ---- Family Tree Mother: Flowerstar (deceased; verified StarClan member) Father: Flameclaw (deceased; verified StarClan member) Brother(s): Troutpaw (alive), Redclaw (alive), Ashwhisker (deceased, verified StarClan member) Sister(s): Squirrelpaw (alive), Moonpaw (alive), Rainpaw (alive), Asylumfrost (alive) ---- Trivia * Silverpaw would always put his siblings before everything else, even if he doesn't show it on the outside, he's never wanted to be seen as selfish *Silverpaw is rather unsure about most of his decisions, even if he isn't showing it on the outside * It was revealed that Silverpaw has a great urge to journey beyond the borders and see the world, as a loner named Pyro put it * Silverpaw always felt like he'd never have kits and deep down, he isn't sure if he's okay with that ---- Quotes "It's a mouse-brained idea..." Silverkit to Squirrelkit about her idea to sneak out of camp "Because something's going on back in camp, I saw some scary cats with tooth collars coming that way. We might just be safer out here for now." Silverkit to his sister, Rainkit, after she asks if they shouldn't be going home ---- Relationships '''Moonpaw' Silverpaw is seen to take Moonpaw's words into consideration always, connecting the dots easily as to what his sister says. He is rather comfortable around Moonpaw, not being as cold as he is to others and even trusting her the most from all of his siblings which is why he asks for her opinion if he should leave to pursue his dreams. Silverpaw secretly thinks of Moonpaw as a kindhearted cat who is too good for the dark world they're living in and has no problems shooing the kit who was bothering her away. Pyro At first Silverpaw is very distrusting of Pyro, being wary of the other tom who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and actually knew of his dream to see the world. He gradually opens up a bit, enough to listen to Pyro offering that they could go together. Silverpaw seems to easily trust the other tom, even if Pyro mocks him a lot. Squirrelpaw Silverpaw is quite found of his ditzy and bubbly sister, acting like another part of her. While Squirrepaw is bright, impulsive and energetic, Silverpaw thinks a lot before he acts, is calm and usually doesn't act impulsive. He seems to have already figured out his sister's liking to Crowheart, even before his oblivious sister herself even knew about her feelings. For Squirrelpaw, Silverpaw would die. Crowheart Crowheart and Silverpaw seem to be at ease around each other, mainly because their personality is rather identical. Both can sit in silence without making it awkward for the other and seem to pretty much have the same way of thinking, thus easily understanding the other. Newtkit As the cat to bully his sister, it is surprising that Silverpaw actually doesn't hold many negative emotions towards Newtkit. He usually speaks to the tom like he speaks to every other cat that isn't close to him: brutally honest. Silverpaw is seen sending him away from Moonpaw just by ordering the younger tom to do so without any space to argue, but without scolding him for bothering his sister, showing that he does not hate the kit. Category:Toms Category:RoseClan member